Some Kind of Home
by Oneturtledove
Summary: Families defy science; no matter how full it is, there is always room for one more. A few little glimpses of the highs and lows of creating a family and a home.
1. One

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money off of this. All it does for me is save me from going to therapy.

A/N: I've never done this style of writing before but I've found that it's helped me out of a major slump, so I'll take it.

Prologue starts at the end of season 3, and the rest of the story picks up after season 6 "Limelight." Mostly Alexis-centric

* * *

She's not surprised when Detective Beckett comes home with her father. Their home has always been open to anyone, whether a family friend in between homes, classmates of hers who needed a place to stay when their parents were out of town, young hopeful actors trying to make their way in the city. There's always been a spare room open and Detective Beckett has used it before, and while Alexis isn't shocked that she's there, she does wonder why.

Her father and the detective act like everything is alright as they plate up the dinner they've brought with them and Alexis watches them over the top of her computer, wondering what in the world is going on. She knows that Captain Montgomery was killed two days ago, but she doesn't know why, nor is she certain that it's an open-and-shut kind of deal. Is Detective Beckett in danger somehow? She's not stupid, she knows that her stay last time was not just the necessity of needing a place to sleep because hers was blown up by a psychopath. No one needs to tell her much for her to string the pieces together. So can she not go home now? Or is it something else entirely?

She doesn't realize she's staring until her dad drops a dish and it shatters on the ground. He and the detective both jump back then burst into laughter, one that is obviously not of amusement but of release. Alexis smiles; it's good to see her dad with those laugh lines around his eyes again. And if Kate Beckett is part of the reason for that, then she herself might just have to go along with it.

"Alexis, are you hungry?"

"Depends. What's in that mystery bag?"

"It's quite the amalgamation of different cuisine," he starts dramatically, showcasing his Rodgers genes. "We have the savory Indian dishes, the comfort of chow-mein, a dizzying array of pizza toppings-"

"Potluck is what you're saying then."

"I couldn't decide!"

She smiles and joins them in the kitchen, pulling three glasses down from the cupboard.

"So, where is mother this evening?"

"Oh, out fishing again I'm sure."

"And what kind of fish is she looking for?"

"From the way she dressed before she left, I would guess one that likes reflective bait."

Beckett snorts a little laugh.

"It was bright blue and by that I mean it looked like someone had dyed it with a Slush Puppy. It was covered in glitter and the hem had a whole bunch of… I don't know, she called it zazzle, all over it. I told her she looked like a lampshade belonging to Belle Watling, but she seemed to be already halfway to wearing one on her head so I don't think she heard me."

"You must respect your grandmother, Alexis," Castle warns, mock seriously.

"I do, dad. I just wish I could look at her without the big nuclear testing goggles on."

"You're sassy this evening."

She gives a one shoulder shrug and a smile.

"I've been here all day long with no one to talk to. I've been laughing at my own jokes in my head, I needed an outlet."

"Well then I'm glad it's this and not an off the chain party."

"Off the chain?" Alexis and Beckett question in unison.

"What do they say these days?"

"Usually it's just "my parents are out of town and they don't lock the liquor cabinet." But I don't know that from any kind of personal experience at any kind of party that you don't know about, okay?"

"You're as convincing as your mother."

"Hey, ouch!" she exclaims, reaching over to slap his arm. "How rude."

"I want to know about this party."

"There was no party dad," she giggles, shaking her head. "Not a house party, that is."

"Okay well as long as there was fresh air, I'm not worried."

She frowns, disappointed that she can't keep the charade going one more round. Maybe she'd laid it on a little too thick.

"So anyway, what are you two up to tonight?" she asks after a moment, taking her full plate to the counter.

"Oh, we just felt like it was time for a little mind-numbing cinematography."

"Stupid movies, excellent choice. But Detective Beckett, I have to warn you, dad knows all the words to every Ernest movie and he is not above quoting them all."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And if he suggests Home Alone, say no and run far away."

"Why?"

"He once set up booby traps just to see if they would work, then forgot where a few were."

"Oh?"

"My mom found them. Accidentally."

"It was actually funny, we had a good laugh about it!" Castle defends, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I'm sure the pain pills she was on because of it had nothing at all to do with her dismissing your behavior."

Castle grimaces and digs into his dinner. Sometimes he has to admit, he's no match for his daughter. He shudders to think what would happen if she and Beckett joined forces.


	2. Two

Her hand wraps gently around the doorknob as she turns it, giving the familiar weight a little push. Warmth rushes around her and she smiles, closing her eyes for just a moment to take in the familiarity of home. It smells the same, looks the same, sounds the same and seems to magically push all her worries away as she steps over the threshold, shoe squeaking on the waxed floor.

A smile plays at her lips when she sees them on the couch together, wrapped in each other's arms and laughing at the re-run of _Friends_. She wonders whose choice it was to watch the sitcom, but as the two of them rush to the punchline of the joke before it happens on screen, she figures it could have easily been a mutual idea.

She doesn't want to disturb them but she knows she must, and she clears her throat to make her presence known. They both turn and look at her with bright and welcoming smiles, as if they've been waiting for her to come home.

"Hey Pumpkin. What brings you here?"

She sighs a little and makes her way to them, perching on the chair and chewing on her lip.

"I need to talk to you," she starts finally, wringing her hands.

They both sit up a little and Kate starts to stand from the couch, as if she is going to go into another room.

"No, Kate I need to talk to both of you."

Kate sits back down and the two of them look up at her, eyes wide. It's as if they are expecting something horrible and life changing to come spilling from her mouth any moment.

"I broke up with Pi," she starts, figuring jumping right in is the best tactic. She doesn't miss the flicker of happiness in her father's eyes, nor the way Kate's hand tremors briefly, as if she's reaching out to touch her but decides against it.

"What happened?"

"Dad, please don't gloat."

"I'm not, I promise. I just want to know what happened."

"It wasn't anything specific, I just felt like it wasn't right anymore. It would probably take a very skilled psychologist to figure out what I was thinking and what kind of alien invaded my mind for the last six months, but suffice it to say, you will no longer have to put up with a guy who wears socks and sandals together."

"I will miss him," Castle says, as seriously as possible. "But auld lang syne and all that."

"Anyway, this leaves me in a bit of a pickle."

"You can move back in-"

"Dad wait. Just hear me out, okay?"

He gives her a nod and she stands up from her chair, pacing the floor.

"Pi is going to stay in the apartment. He has a friend at work that needs a place to live so he's going to take over my half of the lease. We did all the paperwork this morning, got all the bills transferred completely to them so I don't have to worry about any of that. I called the school and they have no dorms available for this semester. Everything is full. I have some friends that have an apartment close to the school but they're already two people to a bedroom and even if I did know bathroom small-talk, they can't fit anyone else in. I quite obviously can't afford a place by myself and as much as I love adventures, I really would rather have a roof over my head. And I am well aware that the way I left was completely out of line, and I know that you have no reason to say yes, but I need to ask if I can move back home."

A silence falls over the room, one that had Alexis' stomach clenching in fear.

"There's going to be conditions."

"Okay. Like what?"

"You don't get to move out without fair warning."

"Okay."

"You'll need to participate in family dinners once a week."

"Done."

"And you need to promise me that you will never, ever convince yourself that you can't come home."

She takes a deep breath and nods, trying to keep the tears from forming in her eyes while he crosses the room to her, taking her into his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't ready and I made a bad decision. I should have listened to you."

"I completely agree."

"I'm really am so sorry dad. I don't even care about this whole Pi thing, I'm just mad at myself for hurting you and treating you so badly."

"I wasn't exactly a refined gentleman myself."

"Well you did try to give us a futon, you weren't all bad."

He laughs and gives her a tight squeeze before letting her go. They had both apologized so many times on that long drive back from Philadelphia, but apparently she has started to understand a little more about what went wrong and needed to update the apology.

"I think we all need some late night pancakes. What do you say ladies?"

He is answered with two happy nods and he heads into the kitchen while Alexis sinks back down on the end of the couch.

"You okay?" Kate asks after a moment, turning the remote control over and over in her hand.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Very convincing."

Alexis smiles and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"I guess I'm kind of relieved. Not like my relationship with Pi was horrible or anything but I'm glad I can put more time into other things now. Relationships are hard work."

"Preaching to the choir. How did Pi take it?"

The redhead laughs outright at that and shakes her head.

"Not surprisingly, he told me he felt like it was coming. He was really gracious about the whole thing. I guess dating a free spirit has its perks."

"Tomorrow night we'll take you out for steak."

"Bless you."

They lapse into silence for a few moments until Alexis gathers up the courage to ask the questions that she's been dreading even more than asking to move back in.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Hmm?"

"With me moving back in."

"Um… yeah? What does it have to do with me anyway?"

"You guys are going to be figuring out your lives together and I don't want to be in the way."

"In the way? Alexis, we're a family. How could you be in the way?"

"I just… because with Gina… even with my mom… I mean, I left already and then…"

Kate tips her head to the side and reaches over to give Alexis' hand a gentle squeeze.

"You want to tell me what's going on here?"

Alexis' eyes drift up to the ceiling as she thinks, wishing that Kate would just take things at face value rather than always digging so much.

"I'm really glad that dad is so happy. I've never seen him this happy before. And I'm glad that it's you that's making him so happy because I know you're in it for the long haul. But I feel like I'm heading into this new phase of my life and dad is starting over. And it's not that I don't feel like I still belong at home, but I don't want to be in the way. I know I still belong, I just have no idea where. It's like when dad is in a relationship, I'm outside of it. I can't remember a single time when I did anything with both of my parents. They have their own relationship that I'm not a part of but they don't have a relationship that includes me. With Gina, I didn't even know her. She was a stranger living in my house, who made me feel like I was confined to my bedroom all the time because I didn't want to step on her toes. I wasn't a part of the family that they made. I was just on the outside."

Kate blinks several times, amazed that Alexis has the same vital fear that she so often thought about. She isn't surprised that the younger woman is having trouble figuring out how things were going to work, but to hear that she worried about being totally boxed out? No, that wouldn't do.

"I don't want that to happen this time. And I know that you don't either. But I don't know how we're supposed to prevent that if we can't even talk to each other."

Kate shifts on the couch, turning to face Alexis, feeling as if all her fears are bobbing up to the surface and desperately wanting to keep them in check but also certain that it was time to let go.

"I'm worried about the same things," she confesses. "Being on the outside looking in. But I didn't want to say anything because I've been afraid that you don't really want me here and I think I didn't want to actually hear you say that. So I've just been avoiding the whole thing."

"But I do want you here," Alexis whispers, surprised at how true it was. "I'm sorry I ever made you feel like I didn't."

"I'm sorry that I haven't tried to talk to you about this before. It should have been a lot higher on the priority list because you're right, this isn't just me and your dad."

Alexis takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"I think we need to put some effort into this because if we're not happy then dad isn't happy and I know we both want him happy."

"He looks like a constipated bulldog when he's sad."

Alexis snorts a laugh and nods.

"So we're going to be okay?"

"Yes. You have no idea how hard I am going to work to make sure we're alright."

"Me too."

"I want you to know that you can come to me any time you feel like things aren't right. If you're upset with me for anything or even if you just need someone, I'm there."

"Thank you."

"And for the record, I'm really glad you're moving back in. This place needs some sanity."

"And I think I need some crazy, so it looks like it's going to turn out just fine."

"Who wants eggs with their pancakes?" comes a shout from the kitchen.

"I love being home again."


	3. Three

Castle stands at the threshold to his office, leaning slightly against the doorframe and watching his daughter. She's curled up in one of the chairs, a novel propped up on her knees, long braid being twisted around her finger. How many times in her life has he walked into this room to find her like this? The books may have changed over the years, and she isn't wearing her Ariel costume anymore, but she's still the same girl sitting there as she had been at two years old, waiting for him.

"Hey Pumpkin."

"Hey dad."

She keeps her eyes on the book even as she turns her head slowly towards him, not wanting to stop in the middle of a sentence. With a grin he allows her just a moment more, taking a seat in the chair closest to hers and waiting until she's done.

"Okay, I'm done," she says with a smile, putting the book aside.

"You wanted to talk?"

She nods and repositions herself in the chair so she's sitting facing him.

"I need some advice."

"I seem to be pretty good at that," he chuckles, relaxing as all his jumped-to conclusions melted away.

"I'm pretty sure I'm ready to declare my major," she confesses, taking a deep breath. "I know what I want to do and I feel like what I want to do and what would make everyone proud is the same thing right now. But I'm really worried that it might be the wrong decision after all."

"Do you really want it?"

"Yes."

"Then go for it."

"But what if I hate it after a while? I thought I loved Pi, but I was wrong about that. I thought I wouldn't be happy anywhere but Stanford, but I was wrong about that too. I thought I would never move back home, but here I am. What if I'm wrong about this?"

He shrugs.

"Then you find out what's right. I've been wrong about a lot of things in life, but that doesn't mean I failed or that I'm unhappy."

"So basically it doesn't matter?"

"It matters a lot, Alexis. It does. But if you want something you have to go for it or your regret will be bigger than the disappointment you may encounter later when you find out it wasn't what you wanted forever."

"Example?"

"Many moons ago, your mother and I set out to try and make marriage and family work. I know you know how that ended but you have to know that it did start with good intentions. We were both committed to giving you a stable home, with parents who loved each other and loved you. And we did a good job for a while, but it didn't work. And while that was heartbreaking and awful, had we not tried, I would always feel guilty for not doing my best to give you everything. The heartbreak is over and I can see now that it was probably better for you that things turned out this way. But had we not tried, I never would have known."

She thinks about that for a moment, nodding her head slowly.

"Let me ask you something. Were you truly certain that things with Pi would work out?"

"Honestly? No."

"But you tried anyway. Did you learn anything from that?"

"That no matter how old and wise I get, my dad might still be right."

"I'm glad for that, but anything else?"

"I learned what I want. What I need, at least right now. I guess I did learn a lot."

"So?"

She hesitates for a moment, letting a smile creep across her face.

"Pre-law."

Castle can't help the laughter that bubbles out of him while he rises to cross the space between them and hug her.

"No surprises here," he notes. "Are you excited about it?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I can hack it but I think I'm ready to commit to it. It just feels right, you know?"

"You can hack it, Alexis."

"Thanks dad."

"Ice-cream sundaes to celebrate?"

She nods and they make their way into the kitchen, pulling ice-cream and toppings out onto the counter and finding the biggest bowls they own.

"So where's Kate?" Alexis asks, pouring sprinkles into her bowl.

"At the precinct. She had some paperwork to finish up but she'll be here for dinner."

"Oh, okay."

"What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Alexis."

She sighs and drops her spoon into her bowl, a little harder than she meant to.

"Did you tell her that I said I wasn't sure if she was the one for you?"

"What? No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Then how come it feels like I can't get close to her? Why is it like there's some kind of wall between us?"

"Because if she wasn't a cop, she'd be a professional brick layer."

"What?"

"She's always had this habit of putting up walls to protect herself. She's always been independent to a fault and a lot of times that means not letting herself get close to anyone. She's learning and she's doing a lot better but I think that wall is up because she's not sure if you want in."

"Of course I do! I mean, she's told me over and over that she'll always be there for me and I guess… maybe she assumed that I wasn't on board as much as she is."

"She hasn't talked to me about this very much but I do know that she's struggling to figure out where she fits with you. We've all said we're a family, but she doesn't know really what that means for the two of you."

"I really screwed up."

"You want to clarify that?" he asks, dropping his arm around her shoulders.

"A few years ago if you two had gotten together I probably would have started planning the wedding right away and trying to convince you to have kids as soon as possible. But so much happened and everything was confusing and I wasn't sure if your relationship was a good thing anymore. I probably should have just talked to you about it but instead I acted horribly to both of you. It really wasn't your fault or hers, it was just me not knowing how to feel."

"Have you told her that?"

She shrugs.

"I've alluded but I'm not sure I've made it clear enough. I just don't want you guys to get married and have her think that I resent her or that I don't want her here."

"I don't think she thinks that, but you two should probably talk. I know that there's a lot you haven't said."

Alexis nods and burrows into his arms, resting her cheek against his chest.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry. For everything the last… I haven't treated you well for a long time and then I come crawling back expecting that you'll make it all better."

"Hey, we talked about this. It's all forgiven."

"I'm still sorry. I still… dad the look on your face when I left, I can't get that out of my head."

"Substitute this face instead!" he suggests, screwing has face up into the most obnoxious expression he can muster.

"Dad, I'm serious," she says, chuckling anyway.

"Sweetheart, it's over. We both learned from it and we're both better for it. I won't tell you that it didn't hurt, because it did, but it's not what I think about when I look at you. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Now, what's say we see what kind of dinner we can rustle up?"

"Okay, but please leave the chopping to me? I don't want to have to take you to urgent care again because you were pretending to work at Benihanas."

"Can I talk in a French accent like Jaques Pepin?"

"Yes, but no Julia Child."

"Deal. Now, where did I stash the onion goggles?"


	4. Four

How in the world had she ever studied in high school? None of her old techniques are working. She has the overhead light off but lamps on, a bowl of popcorn and a glass of iced-tea at her side, her favorite candles burning and an old soft-rock station streaming on her computer. Everything is in place for marathon paper writing and for some reason, she sits, staring at her textbooks as if she's never learned a thing in her life. She's been at it all day and has produced one paragraph on her essay and has managed about twelve flashcards for her upcoming test. She reads the same things over and over and doesn't retain any of it, her hand cramps when she writes, her neck hurts from sitting at the desk so long and she wonders if it's finally caught up to her, the writer's block that her dad always said she would get.

Groaning at the thought she stretches and stands up, deciding on a cup of coffee. Maybe when no one's looking she can sneak something from the liquor cabinet. Just a little… no, they'd figure it out and then she'd have to endure a lecture from her dad, even though he really has no ground to stand on. Better to avoid that situation entirely. Blowing out the candles and closing her laptop, she slides her feet into her slippers and opens her bedroom door. Unknown music floats up to her and she starts down the stairs, peeking around the corner. She's gotten into the habit of entering a room as a guest even though she knows she's not. She hates the habit and tries to break it but for some reason she finds herself taking in the territory before she goes in.

The living room is empty but there's a fire going and a few lights on in the kitchen. Kate is standing at the stove making dinner, one hand on her hip as she quietly sings along with the music coming from her docked iPod. Alexis giggles to herself; the thought of Kate and music has never occurred to her, even though she has seen the guitar in the corner of the room. She makes a little bit of noise as she comes down the stairs, just so Kate isn't startled, and pulls a stool out at the counter.

"That smells good," she comments gently. "What is it?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Kate answers, reaching over to turn the music down a little. "I just kind of started throwing things together. How's the studying?"

Alexis makes a face and Kate smiles with a knowing nod.

"I think I just needed a break. I haven't had human contact all day. Where's dad?"

"Writing. I went in there to bring him lunch and he actually did the shooing thing," Kate explains, making a dismissing motion with her hand. "So I ate two lunches."

"I like that you're proud of that," Alexis grins. "Most women would be embarrassed at the overeating."

"I can eat, but that doesn't mean I didn't go for a three mile run afterwards."

"Hence the carbo-load now?"

Kate looks down into the pot of pasta and chuckles.

"I guess. I really need to think about healthier eating habits."

"Overrated. Speaking of which, did you and dad finally come to a decision about the wedding cake?"

Kate lifts her eyebrows and nods.

"He managed to incorporate what we both wanted and Batman won't be on it, so I'm happy."

"When he said he wanted a superhero to rappel down the side of it I thought he was kidding. Although the argument about whether or not Superman would bother rappelling was pretty funny."

Kate laughs and shakes her head in amusement.

"The venue and the cake- I didn't know those would be our biggest points of contention during this thing."

"Well you've managed it well," Alexis concedes. "Just wait until you start dividing the closet."

"He didn't tell you?"

"What?"

"He got a contractor to build another closet."

"Are you serious?"

"He said I would need one just for my shoes, so I threw one at him."

"Domestic."

"I thought so."

"I could take some of those shoes off your hands. You know, just to prevent marital discord."

"You're a peach," Kate laughs, going to the fridge for the garlic. "But really, if you want anything out of my closet, go for it. Just don't judge me for the amount of things I have bought and never worn."

"Deal."

The quiet is companionable as the music changes; apparently Kate has her playlist on shuffle. It's still new to Alexis and she listens to it attentively, wondering if Kate would be opposed to sharing music libraries.

"So I'm on the list for a dorm next semester," Alexis says finally, plucking an apple out of the bowl and twisting the stem off, more for something to do with her hands than anything.

"Oh. Well that's good."

"What?"

"Hmm? Nothing."

"Kate."

"I just like that you're here, that's all."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I knew you'd be going back but… I don't know, it's been nice."

Alexis nods in understanding. Despite the uneven ground they'd started out on and the chasm between the two of them that sometimes feels a mile wide, the last few months of Alexis living at the loft full time had done a lot to establish a new dimension to the family. The two of them hadn't had any discussions on the matter, but things were much more clear now than they had been before the migration back to the nest as it were. She'd be lying if she said that she was absolutely certain that returning to the dorms was what she wanted to do.

"I was looking at my calendar and if you guys get back from your honeymoon in time and dad goes on his September tour, then he won't be here when I have to go back to the dorms."

"I bet he'd come back for the weekend. He'll finagle it."

"Maybe. I think it'll be alright. Maybe he can hire movers and I'll just sit on the couch with pizza and watch them sweat."

"That seems like an excellent idea."

"I was also thinking that since dad's going to be gone maybe the two of us could do something fun. A movie marathon or something."

"Yeah? Okay."

"I know it's planning way ahead, but this gives us time to come up with something to do."

"I'll start making a list tomorrow."

Alexis nods and smiles, wishing they had done something like this a long time ago, but looking forward to it all the same.

"Anyway, is dinner ready? I'll go get dad."

"Yeah, thanks."

She slides off the stool and walks to his study, opening the door. He has his noise cancelling headphones on and his face is crinkled up in concentration as he types furiously on his laptop. There's an empty plate on the desk, he must have snuck out for a late lunch at some point. He doesn't seem to notice her until she gets a little closer, then looks up, startled, taking the headphones off. She can hear faint strains of MC Hammer coming from them and she grins while he reorients himself to the world.

"Kate says dinner is ready."

"Dinner? What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

"Wow. Uh, think she can keep it warm for me? I'm going to be a bit."

"Probably. But make sure you come out at some point? Your eyes are going to cross."

"Noted."

She shakes her head and backs out of the room, glad his seclusion is borne of inspiration rather than depression as it has been a few times in the past. He'll come out later tonight, whooping about how many chapters he's completed and what he's planned to do next. She likes what he writes better in these times than the other anyway.

"He didn't shoo me away but he said he'll be a bit."

"Translation, slide food under the door in an hour."

"Bingo."

"Well, what do you say to some trash TV?"

"Sounds good. The only question is, _Teen Mom _or _Honey Boo-Boo_?"

"Two very good options, though you're forgetting the Kardashians."

"I kind of like Khloe."

Kate laughs and they plate up dinner, taking it into the other room to turn on the TV. It's a few minutes before they agree on something to watch and they eat in silence for a while. Alexis feels her mind starting to slow down and realizes that she couldn't concentrate before because it was just too full. She's been pushing herself to finish this school year strong and she often forgets that she has to give herself some breathing room as well. Pi had been good for that, giving her distractions that took just a few minutes and allowed her to get back to work quickly. A long break like this isn't ideal, but going all day without one isn't either.

"I want to ask you something," she starts after a moment, leaning forward to put her plate on the coffee table. "And I don't want you to get mad at me."

"Okay," Kate agrees, her empty plate joining Alexis' before she turns a little on the couch to face the younger woman. "Lay it on me."

"After um… well, when you were gone that summer…" she gulps, unable to give a specific event, but knowing that Kate gets the gist of it anyway. "I know that you told dad you needed time and I know why you didn't talk to anyone for months and we've already had that part of the discussion but… I never really understood why you wouldn't talk to me. I know you had a million things going on and you were scared and you just weren't ready to be thrown into your job but I'm not a part of that. I called you every week and you didn't pick up, didn't call back. I guess I kind of get that now, but then when you came back to the city you talked to everyone at work you and dad fixed things but you never even tried to talk to me. It's like I wasn't important."

Kate breaths deeply and bites her lip, shuffling through all the excuses and rejecting them, instead focusing first on that last sentence.

"Alexis, first of all, it's not that you weren't important," she explains. "I promise you, it wasn't that at all."

"I just thought… I don't know, that week after he died, before the funeral you were staying here and I thought… I don't know what I thought actually, I guess it just seemed like something had changed. Maybe it was stupid of me but I thought you just needed space from dad, not from everyone."

"There's no good reason for me not calling you back, Alexis. I was so mixed up and scared and hurt and I think all I was really doing was trying to pretend that reality didn't exist. I hid from everything as a whole, it wasn't any one person or thing specifically."

"I get that now, at least a little. But when you got back… why?"

"Because I'm a big fat chicken. Because I knew that if we discussed it, you would be right. And that was selfish and unfair to you."

"I hated you for a long time."

"It wasn't a secret."

"Then why didn't you try to fix it?"

"Things weren't like they are now, Lex. I didn't have a place in your life to be able to broach a subject like that. I know now that I should have just jumped in and figured it out, but I convinced myself that you weren't going to hear it."

"You're probably right about that."

"I'm sorry. I should have at least done my best to fix things. I should never have left in the first place if we're being honest."

Alexis sighs and looks down at her hands, stomach in knots. She can see it in Kate's eyes, how terribly sorry she is, how much love and care is there, but it's hard for her to accept. She doesn't know what to do with that.

"I know you don't trust me for a lot of reasons and I'll never try to talk you into trusting me. But please don't judge the new me on the old me."

"I try not to. Most of the time I don't but sometimes it's hard. Sometimes I think back to how bad things were and I get really mad. I don't like that and I really wish I could let it go."

"Things like that take time."

"I feel like we've been though enough now that I should be able to start over, you know?"

Kate nods gently, eyes flicking over to the door of the study where Castle is standing silently. Neither one of them had noticed him until this moment and she half hopes he'll come in and change the course of the discussion but he just gives her a smile and slips back from whence he came.

"I'm going to make mistakes," she says finally. "I know that and I don't like it, but it's going to happen. But you need to know that I don't mean to. I'm doing my best to make this all work and any mistakes I make don't mean I love you or your dad any less."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Alexis."

"I forgive you Kate. I… we'll be okay. With time."

"Time and maybe some chocolate?"

Alexis smiles brightly and nods. It's not everything that they need to discuss but it's more than enough for today. She finds herself leaning into the hug that Kate offers and sighing deeply as her heart settles a little more into this new family dynamic. It's definitely not bad at all.


	5. Five

"Castle, where are my shoes?"

"Huh?"

"My shoes."

"On… your feet?"

"No Castle, my wedding shoes. They were right in the closet with the dress and they were in a box and now they're not there and I am not walking down the aisle barefoot!"

"I'm sure they'll-"

She rushes to him, wagging her finger in his face in frustration.

"If you say that they'll turn up or make some cute quip about them walking away, so help me, Castle…"

"Want me to help you look?"

The look she shoots him says it all and he heads for the front hall closet to start his search while she starts looking in the kitchen cupboards, as if that's a logical place for them.

"What are you two doing? Did a rodent get loose again?" Martha asks, stopping on the last step as she comes downstairs.

"No. My wedding shoes are missing."

"Oh dear," Martha frets, joining in the search. "When did you see them last?"

"Uh, three nights ago I think. I took everything out to… make sure it was all there."

"What she means is she tried everything on for the fifteenth time and wouldn't let me see her," Castle corrects, having finished his search of the closet, realizing that he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for.

"I try it on because I'm excited, not because I'm delusional," Kate defends, slamming the cupboard under the sink. "Shoes can't just disappear."

"They're a universal invariant!" Castle teases before remembering that no one in the room would get the reference. "Never mind. Did you check the study?"

"Only twice."

He nods and heads in there anyway, wondering if she saw the shoes but didn't realize it. On all fours on the floor he searches under the desk and couch, finding it ridiculous but wanting to make her happy. Two circuits around the room and he comes up empty, sliding his phone out of his pocket and calling his daughter.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Have you by any chance seen Kate's wedding shoes?"

"Um…"

"She's frantic. I might be in danger. Any thoughts?"

She's laughing on the other end of the line and he frowns, sliding into his desk chair and raking his hand through his hair.

"Dad, remember how I asked if she needed me to help her with any last minute things? And she gave me a list of stuff I could do for her? And one of them was to take the shoes and get the heels reinforced because they're vintage and if she falls walking down the aisle she'll never live it down?"

"Oh."

"I think you guys need a little break. Take her out to dinner and a movie."

"She'll never go for that. She has too much to do that she won't let me help her with."

"Don't whine. Just take her out, don't give her an option on the matter. I'll be there in ten minutes with the shoes anyway and then she doesn't have to worry about it."

"You're a lifesaver, you know that?"

"Yes, I know. I'll be home soon."

They end the call and he goes back out to the living room, clearing his throat.

"The shoes are fine."

"You found them?"

"No, I just got some information you might find useful."

"Castle stop being funny."

"Shoes needed the heel reinforced didn't they?"

She sinks down on the couch, remembering taking the shoes in after she'd tried them on the last time. How could she possibly have forgotten something like that? Maybe her brain really had melted and run out her ears.

"Alexis picked them up on her way home, she'll be here soon."

Kate sighs and slumps onto the couch, tipping her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Alright, I am allowed one more bridezilla moment and that is it."

"As long as you don't lose the dress darling," Martha teases, walking by and dropping a kiss to the top of Kate's head.

"That is not funny."

"It's a little funny," Castle says, sitting down on the couch and pulling Kate's feet into his lap. "Why don't you take the night off? We'll go to dinner, people watch, forget about your to-do list for the evening."

"I don't know. I was supposed to make the centerpieces tonight."

"Katherine, go," Martha suggests with a wave of her hand. "The centerpieces can wait and lord knows you need an evening off."

"Well… it does sound pretty good."

"We'll go somewhere quiet, I'll even dance with you."

"I guess I can take one night off."

"Good! I'll go see what kind of reservations I can finagle."

He stands up from the couch and whistles a little tune as he makes his way into the study. Kate smirks at the hip wiggle he does for her, wondering how in the world she'd ever laughed without him.

"Bridezilla?" Martha questions joining her on the couch. "Clearly darling, you've never taken part in a wedding before."

"Hey, I will have you know I have done more than my share of bridesmaid duties over the years."

"That's not what I mean. If you think worrying about where your shoes are is a bridezilla moment, well then…"

"Then what?"

"Has Richard ever told you what his wedding day with Meredith was like?"

Kate shakes her head and wrinkles her brow, wondering where this story is going.

"Now, I can attribute most of her behavior to pregnancy hormones or what-have-you," Martha begins, wiggling her fingers in dismissal. "Not that I ever experienced them of course, but to each their own."

"So what happened?"

"I know you may not believe this but there was a time when Meredith was a delight. I daresay I even liked her. So of course I offered up my services in wedding planning. Oh but Meredith, she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to get married quickly because she didn't want to look pregnant in the pictures. She wanted a designer dress, tall heels and doves."

"Doves?"

"To be released during their first kiss as husband and wife of course."

"I see."

"Oh, and individual cakes for every guest, the top wedding photographer at the time, and a reception that lasted long into the night. I supposed you can't begrudge a woman for knowing what she wants, and no one did, but she wanted it now. Two days to wait for the florist to design her bouquet was just too much. It was ridiculous to think that her dress might need to be altered. The thing of it was, Katherine, Meredith was concentrating so hard on the party part of the wedding that she didn't pay much mind to the life part of the marriage. I would hate to say that the wedding is ultimately what started them down the path to divorce, but it did show her true colors and that those colors didn't run very deep."

"That kind of makes me sad."

"Sad? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just feel like Rick and Alexis deserved better from her."

"I'd be the first person to agree with you. But for as long as I've known Meredith, as long as I have disliked her, I could never believe that she doesn't have a heart. She just does a terrible job of using it. Gina was the same way."

Kate looks down at her hands, knowing that she could have, at one point in the not so distant past, been classified with them as well.

"Katherine," Martha whispers, leaning forward and resting her hand on Kate's joined ones. "I am so glad that Richard has fallen in love with someone who is not like Meredith or Gina."

It's almost as if she's a mind reader and Kate smiles to herself, unaware until now of how much she needed to hear those words.

"I try to be all he deserves. Everything all of you deserve."

"Katherine you are meant for more than just being what we all need. We're a family. We were before you came along, but we're a better and more complete one now that you're here. Trust me darling, we all needed you, we just didn't know it."

"I think I needed you too."

Martha smiles and pulls her in for a hug. She may have never had a daughter but she is starting to figure out what it would have been like. It would have been wonderful.

The front door opens and they pull apart, looking up to find Alexis carrying a shoebox.

"I hear tell you might be having separation anxiety."

"Oh hush."

Alexis giggles and hands her the box, then flops down in the chair, letting her purse drop to the floor.

"You'd better open them up, Katherine. Make sure they're the right shoes."

"Do not toy with my emotions like that Martha," Kate laughs, opening the box. "They look… fine… what's this?"

Both women are watching her closely as she pulls the left shoe out of the box, stilling the square charm that hangs off the back of it. It wasn't there before. She takes it between her fingers and finds a miniature frame, a small photo of her mother inside. It nearly stops her heart because she wasn't prepared for this at all, and she finds herself unable to say anything for a long moment.

"What… how…" she finally manages, gulping back the lump in her throat.

"I want this day to be perfect for you," Martha begins. "And I know you're missing your mother right now. There's nothing I could do to make that better but I thought with this… she could be there to walk with you down the aisle, to be there while your father gives you away. It was just luck that you had to take the shoes in to get repaired."

Kate swallows hard, still holding the shoe as she reaches forward to hug her future mother-in-law, her insides swimming with so many emotions that she doesn't know how to even begin organizing them.

"Thank you," she says after a moment, letting a tear slide down her cheek. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome darling."

Kate takes a deep breath to regain her composure before she pulls back and wipes her eyes.

"I think I'm going to have to invest in some waterproof makeup or these wedding pictures are not going to be flattering at all."

"Already done," Alexis says, holding up one of the shopping bags she'd come in with. "It was on my list."

"I got us a reservation," Castle says, coming out of the bedroom. "But we have to be there in half an hour."

"Half an… are you serious?!"

"What's the problem? I figure we can put the gumball on the top of the… I'm just kidding! We have an hour."

"Wasn't the point of this to not stress me out?"

"Just because it's counter productive does not mean it's not productive at all."

"And never go up against a Sicilian when death is on the line?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I'll go change."

She fake-stomps into the other room, throwing an amused glare over her shoulder while Castle takes her place on the couch.

"She makes me tired," he comments, rubbing at his eyes. Martha shakes her head while Alexis bursts into laughter.

"Dad, seriously? She might make you tired but I think you utterly exhaust her."

"Probably true. I suppose we're going to have to figure out how to live with that huh?"

"Well dad, you've got no choice now."

Kate emerges from the bedroom several minutes later and she and Castle head out of the loft, leaving the two redheads alone.

"Well my dear, what are you up to tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need to get a few things finished before the wedding. I don't want to be worrying about tests and papers when I'm supposed to be focused on that."

"You don't sound like you're excited about it."

"I am. I really am, I'm just not looking forward to all the guests and the press and I suppose I feel like it should be a family day, that's all."

"Alexis, your father told Gina and Paula that the wedding isn't until July. He announced it on his website and Twitter, just to throw the press off."

"He did?"

"Katherine wants it to be a family day too."

"That makes me feel a lot better," she sighs, sitting up in her seat. "Maybe it's a little selfish of me because I know it's their wedding day, but it's kind of for all of us too."

"They know. Any of this uncertainty because they're leaving for a month?"

Alexis shrugs but nods her head.

"I'm gonna miss them."

"Well then I suppose you and I should pick a destination of our own."

"Really?"

"What, you think I don't want to spend a long vacation with my only granddaughter? Phooey."

"That would be great, Gram. How about Italy?"

"Wherever you want."

Alexis smiles and moves to the couch, settling into her grandmother's arms, remembering the rare times so many years ago when Martha would descend on the loft and Alexis would spend an afternoon cuddled in her lap, smelling her perfume and hearing her stories. She can't remember her Gram ever looking any different than she does now and she hopes that she will stay the same for a very long time.


	6. Six

A/N: I'm sorry, I just can't write weddings. I am terrible at it so I avoid it at all costs, but I thought at leas this little bit was needed. I tried so hard. Even had some wedding party toasts written but I suppose I would just rather wait and see the wedding they have on the show than write my own. Enjoy!

* * *

"Darling, stop pulling on your hair."

Alexis looks up and finds her grandmother smirking lightly at her and she drops the strand of tightly curled hair back to her shoulder

"Is everything okay?" Martha asks, leaning over to touch up her lipstick. "You seem a little out of it, kiddo."

"Everything's fine, just tired I suppose."

"Don't lie to me, Alexis."

She sighs quietly, glancing around the room at all the festivities going on around her. Kate and Lanie are laughing loudly at something, the flower girl is spinning in happy circles and Alexis should be joining in the frivolity but something just seems off.

"I guess it's just weird that it's finally here," she explains after a moment, taking the tube of mascara off the counter and checking to make sure it's waterproof before she applies it. "Almost doesn't seem real."

Martha smiles and hugs her granddaughter tightly.

"Everything might change but the most important things will stay the same."

"Thanks Gram."

They share a smile and continue perfecting their make-up until Lanie comes over to join them.

"Kate needs you sweetie," she reports, swiping the can of hairspray off the counter and frowning because the hold isn't strong enough.

"Oh, okay," Alexis says, standing up from the bench and crossing the room to the couch Kate is sitting on, feet propped up on a folding chair.

"Are you supposed to be sitting in that?" Alexis questions with a smile. "Won't it wrinkle?"

"Nah, it's fine. Sit, I have something for you."

"For me?"

Kate nods and Alexis sits on the couch next to her, much more comfortable in her "best girl" outfit, though she would have liked a dress too. Kate hands her a small cardboard box and she looks it over curiously before sliding her thumbnail through the tape that holds the lid on. Resting on cotton padding is a gold bracelet with blue stones set all the way around. It glitters under the lights and Alexis picks it up gingerly.

"Kate, I can't…" she trails off, unsure of what to say.

"It belonged to my mom. She wasn't much for jewelry but she had a few pieces she loved. She gave this one to me when I went to college and she said it was to remember a new start. I thought it was time to pass it on, so you can remember a new start too."

Alexis isn't even aware that she's teared up until one makes its way warmly down her cheek. Kate reaches over and gently wipes the tear away, making sure not to smudge the make-up.

"Here, I'll put it on you."

Kate busies herself with doing the clasp, just so she has a moment to gather her own tears and keep them from falling. She doesn't know when it happened or even how, but somewhere along the way she's come to care for this girl as so much more than Castle's child, perhaps even more than just her step-daughter. The thoughts she's had in the past about passing things on to her own daughter have changed now, or rather, she's come to view Alexis as the one she wants to pass these things down to.

"Thank you, Kate."

"You're welcome sweetie," Kate smiles, pulling her in for a hug. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes. I love you too."

Alexis smiles as a kiss is pressed to the top of her head and her nerves settle a little. Change is good right now. Change is perfect.

"Ka-ate!" comes a frustrated whine from across the room. They both look up to find the flower girl, Kate's cousin's daughter, staring forlornly down into her empty basket.

"Wha-aat?" Kate mocks with a smile.

"Can't I please have flowers yet?"

"No, but thank you for the polite words Cassie."

"Please? Please? Puh-lease?"

Her brown eyes are wide and she crosses the room, getting on her knees and clasping her hands together dramatically.

"I will not spill even one. Please Kate?"

"Not just yet honey."

"But why?"

"Because if I give them to you now you'll eat them," Kate teases, saying the first thing that comes to mind. "And then you'll be pooping flowers for a week."

Cassie frowns and scrunches up her nose.

"I will not either! I am not a baby. I will not eat them."

She thinks for a minute, glancing down into the basket then back up.

"Okay, but I may have a taste, just because of curiosity."

"That's what killed the cat, my dear."

"Well then we're okay because I'm not a cat! So I think I could have flowers now."

"Kindly unwrap me from your finger."

Cassie lifts an eyebrow and looks down at her hands.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"So can I have them?"

"Go tell your mom I said it was okay, she knows where they are."

"Oh thank you Kate! Thank you so much!" Cassie hops up from the floor and runs to find her mother while Alexis laughs.

"Do you think I could take her home with me or am I going to have to settle for pinching her cheeks all day long?"

"You'd better stick to the cheeks. She's cute but she's too smart for her own good."

There's a knock on the door and Cassie runs to open it.

"Davey, guess what? I got flowers and you do not!" she says, jabbing her finger into her big brother's chest.

"Well I don't want flowers. I'm not a girl."

Cassie makes a face and lets him into the room, where he walks over to the couch.

"Hey Mister Man," Kate greets. "You look like 007."

"I do? Awesome! I knew ma was right when she said fancy clothes aren't all bad."

"Do your shoes fit okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Papa Jim tied 'em too tight but Rick fixed 'em."

"Good."

"Alexis, your dad wants to see you in the other room. He sent me to get you because a ring-bearer is also an errand boy."

"Oh I see," Alexis chuckles. "I'll be right there."

He nods, duty completed, and rushes back out of the room.

"I'm sure he just needs his tie done and had too much pride to ask one of the guys," Alexis guesses. "I'll be back in a bit."

She starts to stand but Kate grabs her arm, pulling her in for another hug.

"You look beautiful honey."

"So do you. By the way you and dad should think about producing some excruciatingly cute children of your own, and soon."

"There's been a talk," Kate confesses, glad the two of them are whispering because Lanie and Martha could overhear and neither one of them would drop the subject.

"Good. I'll be back."

Light on her feet she leaves the room and heads down the hallway, finding the door to the men's dressing room open. She wonders where the guys have gone but a quick glance at the clock tells her that it's almost time to go and they're probably out receiving guests.

"Hey dad."

He turns from where he'd been standing at the window and smiles widely at her.

"Hey baby."

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to see you real quick," he answers, making his way towards her and pulling her into one of his tight hugs. She smiles and relaxes into it, happy for the changes coming but glad there are things that stay the same no matter what.

"Are you happy dad?"

"So happy. I think I might bust open."

"Don't do that. We'll all remember this day as is, we don't need a medical emergency."

"Are you happy?" he asks her, making sure for what seems like the hundredth time.

"Yeah. I'm really happy. I'm glad that it's finally… that everything is finally right."

"Me too."

"I love you, dad. And even though you always think I'm taking Kate's side over yours lately, you're my favorite."

He laughs and kisses her forehead.

"So you knew what I called you in here for?"

"Surprised?"

"No."

"Dad, I know you love me, no matter what. I don't think anyone has been loved by their dad the way I'm loved by you and I know nothing will ever change that. No marriage, no other babies, nothing. We've been a team my whole life and we always will be. Doesn't mean we don't let other players onto the field from time to time."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I think when I was seven or so."

"Thanks for being my best girl."

"Thanks for being my dad."

He hugs her just a little tighter and lifts her feet off of the ground.

"Save a dance for me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What is this?"

"There's some really cute guys my age on Kate's side of the family. And since we won't be blood related…"

"You're not funny."

"Dad, I'll always have a dance for you. Even at my own wedding someday."

"Okay, now I'm going to start crying."

"Someday, not soon. Okay?"

"Alright."

"It's about time to go," she says after a moment, feeling a butterfly in her stomach, but just one. "You all set?"

"I am. You?"

"Let's do this thing."

They join hands before walking out of the room, together no matter what.


	7. Seven

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted to this story! Sorry this chapter took so long, they were all being very stubborn.

* * *

"Castle hurry up!" Kate calls into the bathroom. "We're going to be late for dinner."

"I am hurrying up!" he insists, coming out of the bathroom and toweling his hair dry. She's setting up their room service dinner on the table and he joins her, flipping the computer on to sign in to Skype.

"Next time you tell me it'll just be a short run around the block and I should come, I respectfully decline."

"This is our honeymoon, we're supposed to do everything together."

"So when I have a heart attack from trying to keep up with you for two miles, you'll have one too?"

"We did say something about in sickness and in health so I suppose I would have to drop to the pavement as well."

"That's love, baby."

She snickers as they sit down at the table, getting in each other's way as they dish up their plates. They're both giggling and happy as they've been for the last week; no newlywed problems seem to be cropping up yet.

The computer beeps and he accepts the call, finding his daughter and mother with their own dinner in front of them. Before hellos are even completed, Castle is asking what they're eating.

"Well… it's pasta, dad."

"Cheeky."

"I don't remember what we ordered. But it's at least authentic to our current region."

"Hey, we have room service from a five-star hotel. You went to a hole in the wall restaurant in Florence?"

"Are you trying to one-up your vacation over ours?"

"Yes."

"We're ignoring you now, Richard. Katherine, you look burned."

"I fell asleep on the deck. And I woke up to my mother's voice in my head, "Katie, don't forget about the girl that tanned too much and started to smell like a side of beef." It still irks me when she's right."

"Maybe she was right but that story was an urban legend anyway," Castle supplies, surveying his gourmet cheese burger and trying to decide where to bite in.

"Very true, but outside the courtroom she only worried about being right in general."

"I don't think that's a Johanna thing, I think that's a woman thing. Ow!"

"Dad, this is the real thing now. Three against one, survival of the fittest."

"I need a dog."

"Okay, okay we'll ease up on you."

Alexis and Martha begin to chatter about their adventures in Italy, including the attractive young men they've both spotted. Castle isn't surprised at hearing this but that doesn't stop him from over dramatizing the whole thing. He does, after all, have Rodgers genes. Time passes as they all share their travels with each other, and it's almost as if they're sitting around the same table, rather than at computers thousands of miles apart. Their family dinners may be untraditional for a while as they all settle into life. Someone may be missing, things may interrupt and they may go weeks or even months before they can all really sit down together, but it's more about connection than being in the same space.

"I got an offer for an internship," Alexis announces once everyone has moved on to dessert.

"Really? With who?"

"I think you already know, Kate."

"Well yes but I'm supposed to pretend I don't know."

"You two want to clue me in?"

"Jim talked to me at the wedding," Alexis starts with a smile. "His firm offers internships every year and he wants me to apply; he says with my work on the Frank Henson case and other stuff I've done that chances are they'll offer it to me. I haven't decided yet if I should go for it."

No one says anything and she frowns.

"Isn't someone going to tell me what they think?"

"I don't want to say the wrong thing," Castle admits.

"Dad. Please?"

"I think it's a good idea but only if you can handle it."

"What do you mean by handle it?"

He sighs warily, not wanting to upset her and cause a fight because no matter how good things have been, there's no getting the memory of her walking out the door out of his head.

"I just mean if you can do it and keep up with school and whatever else you want and need to do, then go for it. If it's going to get in the way, you might want to wait until you have a little more time. They say your junior year of college is the hardest."

"I know. And I'm a little worried about that but the internship is more important than extracurriculars, plus it pays a little so I wouldn't have to keep tutoring. And the hours can be flexible."

"In that case, if you want it, I say go for it."

"Gram?"

"Darling, if we can go shopping for new clothes for this then I am all for it."

"Kate?"

"His office does have the best stuff in the vending machines," Kate answers with a shrug.

"Seriously?"

"I didn't spend school breaks filing papers just for the experience."

"Well. I guess that decides it then. I may not even get it anyway."

"But you might."

"I might. That's a little scary."

"Hey, when has scary ever stopped you before?" Castle asked, starting to clean up the dinner garbage.

"Yeah, how old was I before I could go to the dentist without giggle-juice?"

"Thirteen, but that was mortal fear!"

"When I was six you sat down in the chair to show me it wasn't a big deal and you ended up getting a cavity filled and your wisdom teeth out."

"I'm sorry I've scarred you for life. But with internships you rarely need Novocain."

"Thanks dad."

"Godspeed as you decide. There's a Magic 8 Ball in the bottom drawer of my desk."

"Outlook good," Alexis replies with a grin as Martha checks the time.

"Oh darling we're going to be late for our show."

"It doesn't start for-"

"The tickets don't have specific seats on them, my dear."

Alexis wrinkles her nose and they all say their goodbyes, promising to have a virtual family dinner again next week.

"Gram?"

"Yes dear?"

"You remember what you told me, about the most important things staying the same?"

"Vaguely. I think I was on my third glass of champagne."

"Well you were right, tipsy or not. So thank you."

"You're welcome, kiddo. Maybe I should drink more often."

"Very funny. C'mon, let's go. I'll buy you some biscotti before the show."


	8. Eight

A/N: Not sure how people are going to feel about this upcoming arc, but I'm excited for it. Enjoy!

* * *

The elevator dings and Alexis steps off, raking her fingers through her hair to push it out of her eyes. The blast of air conditioning is nice and she stands under the vent for a moment before moving down the hallway and to the front door. Suddenly she feels weird about just walking into the loft without knocking. She lives there full time, she's been home from Europe for two weeks, but for some reason she can't help but feeling that she's stepping into new territory. Shaking her head at the thought, she turns her key in the lock and prepares herself for her father's hug.

He doesn't disappoint, calling her name and practically skipping towards her, hugging her as tightly as he can and lifting her feet off the ground. He's kissing the top of her head and exclaiming about how much he missed her and she laughs into his chest, glad for the month apart, if only for this moment.

"I missed you too, dad," she says after a moment. "No more extended vacations for either one of us for a while, okay?"

"Deal. Well, I have to go on that book tour, but I'll be back a few days a week."

"I can deal with that. What's for dinner?"

"I was just going to go out and grab some Chinese food. Any preferences?"

"Extra sides."

"You got it dude."

She laughs and pulls away from him, hanging her purse on the back of a dining table chair.

"Where's Kate?"

"Here's something I didn't know when I married her. She has to do laundry the minute she comes home from vacation. We've been home two hours and she already has one load folded, another in the dryer and one in the washer."

"I'm more surprised at how many loads she was able to make."

"She separates."

"Ah, I see."

"I'll be back in a little bit. Text if you think of anything else you want me to pick up."

He leaves the loft and she stretches a little, going into the kitchen for a glass of iced-tea, feeling her stomach rumble with hunger. It's been hours since lunch and she reaches for a granola bar, then decides against it, preferring to wait for dinner.

Taking the drink with her, she kicks her shoes off and pads into the bedroom, peeking around the door to find Kate at the closet, sorting clothes.

"Hey."

"Hey Lex," Kate greets with a wide smile, crossing the room to hug her. "I missed you."

"Missed you too. How was the vacation?"

"It was good. Except for the day we were both seasick."

"Well now you've seen each other at your worst, it must be love."

Kate laughs and returns to the closet while Alexis sits down on the end of the bed, the weird feeling of "new territory" totally gone.

"Those are new clothes," she accuses after a moment, smiling.

"Yes they are."

"Dad was going to build you a new closet but then you went out and bought more clothes?"

"He bought the clothes. Believe me, I don't understand the logic either but these jeans make my butt look amazing."

"I'm… glad for you?"

Kate chuckles and finishes up with the clean clothes, then flops across her side of the bed, sighing deeply.

"Going on vacation is exhausting."

"I agree. Gram and I both slept for almost two days when we got home."

"Speaking of Martha, where is she?"

Alexis chuckles and shakes her head, leaning back on the other side of the mattress, her muscles protesting the stillness after a day at work.

"At an audition. It's an off-broadway show about a bordello and she's auditioning for the madam. I told her that dad won't go to see it and she just rolled her eyes and said it was probably better that way."

"Well for her sake I hope she gets it, and for my sake, I hope I'm in the room when your dad's face turns purple."

"Maybe I should tell him I'm auditioning for one of the ladies of questionable morals."

"Hey, I just married him, I don't want him to die."

They giggle together and Alexis rolls onto her stomach, pulling one of the pillows under her head.

"My mom wants me to fly out and see her before school starts," she says after a moment. "She's never asked for that before."

"Well that's good right?"

"Yeah, it's really good. I'm just not entirely sure what to think about it. It sucks to always second guess someone you love."

"Maybe… maybe she's growing up."

"I hope so. It would be nice to have a mom again. I mean, I've always had gram, and you and Lanie are both there for me but it would be nice to rely on my mother."

"Yeah, it would."

"How often do you miss your mom, Kate? I mean, I assume you miss her every day, but how often do you wish she was there with you?"

"It depends. More often than not I remember what it was like when she was here rather than thinking about her being gone. Some days are worse than others though."

Alexis nods and bites back the words she wants to say, the words that beg Kate to step away from her job so any future children don't have to lose a parent too soon. It's not her place to ask for that. Maybe someday, but not now.

"Hey, so I have to ask you something," Kate starts, sitting up a little and tucking her hair behind her ear. "And you can say no, it won't bother me at all."

"What's up?"

"I have this family reunion coming up."

"Ah."

"And your dad and I are going up for the weekend and I know it might be weird but I just wanted to see if you wanted to come. Really, you can say no and it won't bother anyone I just thought that you've all made sure I know I'm a part of your family and I want you especially to know you're a part of mine. But if you don't want to then-"

"Kate, you're rambling. I've never heard you ramble before."

"Sorry."

"When is it?"

"Last weekend in July. We'd leave Friday morning, come back Sunday night."

"I'll think about it. I don't know if I can get time off from the bookstore but it sounds like fun. Your dad's side of the family?"

"Yeah. They're a lot more fun than my moms side anyway and some of my cousins are your age so it won't be completely boring."

"I'll talk to my boss tomorrow."

"I don't want you to do this to try and make me happy."

"Maybe I want to. I met most of your family at the wedding and while your aunts were…"

"Tipsy, very, very tipsy."

"Everyone seems nice and it would be good to get to know the people I'm related to now."

"So you want to?"

"I think I do."

"Good, then I can tell you that we're camping."

"What?"

"My grandma lives kind of out in the sticks, well as sticks as you can get in New York, and her front lawn is huge and there's trees and a creek and we build a bonfire to cook over. It's actually pretty nice and not at all red-necky."

"Okay, but I'll need my own tent."

"You can have your own tent and I'll bring the bug spray."

Alexis chuckled.

"You know, I've never done any big family things before. Grams family isn't all that close and my mom hasn't talked to her family since I was born. Her dad was… well anyway, it'll be a new experience."

"I'll just pre-warn you about one thing."

"What's that?"

"My cousins like to make up random rules to games that no one knows they're playing. So if you suddenly get punched on the arm for no reason, you've broken some kind of rule, but it also means you're in the family so…"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. I've gotta get up and finish the laundry. Want to help?"

"No way."

"Eh, worth a shot."

They stand up and Alexis grabs her glass of iced-tea, headed for the door.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad you guys are home."


	9. Nine

A/N: The next two or so chapters are going to be a little longer and actually have scene breaks in them because there was just so much I wanted to include. I've been mentally writing this since my own family reunion in September, so there's a lot I have to decide to keep or dump.

* * *

"I thought leaving at six was his idea," Alexis groans, dropping her head to her folded arms on the counter.

"It was," Kate yawns in response, pouring a cup of coffee. "And he's the one dragging his feet."

"We could have just had breakfast here, saved ourselves the aggravation."

"I don't disagree."

"Dad! Would you hurry up?"

"I'll be ready in two seconds?"

Alexis sighs and shakes her head.

"Two seconds, right. Want to pour me a cup too?"

Kate smirks and hands her the mug of coffee, making another one for herself.

"You're still sure you want to go?" she asks, uncertain about the entire situation now.

"Of course. It'll be fun. Once I take a nap in the car anyway. I'm just sad we couldn't convince Gram to come. I'd pay big money to see that woman roughing it."

"I think this was the only time she claimed to be too old."

Alexis snickers and finishes the rest of the coffee before taking the mug to the sink to rinse out.

"Dad! Hurry up!"

"Yeah, we're going to miss the mega-pancake flipping contest!"

"The what?" Castle says, finally coming out of the bedroom.

"Mega-pancake. Flipping. Contest."

Castle chuckles.

"Your family is awesome."

"Yes they are but they will also eat everything and we will starve until lunch if you don't get a move on."

"I was just making sure I had everything on the list. The car is packed, the bags are ready, you are both caffeinated-"

"Not quite enough," Kate mutters, topping off three commuter mugs. "There. That should take the sting out."

"There wouldn't be a sting if you two didn't stay up until one in the morning, watching that stupid Bob Saget show."

"How rude," they chorus, punctuated by yawns.

"Very cute. Let's go."

They pile into the car, Kate behind the wheel and slapping Castle's hand away from the radio while Alexis curls up in the back seat with a book. She puts her headphones in absentmindedly but then changes her mind and leaves them out. This is a family trip after all.

"So explain to me this pancake thing," Castle says after a while, pulling the sun visor down as they head north away from the city.

"What is there to explain? It's flipping a pancake."

"What's the mega part?"

"Okay, so it's a giant pancake. And there's no spatula, you have to actually take the thing off the fire and flip it in the pan with your own skills."

"How big is giant?"

"Like… eighteen inches across? Maybe bigger."

"I'm beginning to get it. How many burns have been had?"

"Quite a lot but that doesn't stop anyone."

"And you think I'm stupid enough to do it?"

"I don't think you're stupid, but I do think you'll do it."

"And you won't laugh at me?"

"No, of course not."

"I'll scope out the competition."

She snickers and shakes her head at him, knowing that he's going to participate, not to prove himself to her family or display his manly prowess for her, but because it was an experience that could spark an idea.

"Alexis, I'm surprised you're not protesting."

"Dad, remember the conversation we had a long time ago about you finding someone to take care of you? You found her. I don't have to worry anymore, I just have to document the insanity for the tell-all that I'll sell to _Enquirer_."

"Don't be your mother."

She giggles and kicks her shoes off, leaning against the door while she pulls a blanket into her lap.

"Castle, you can't talk about Meredith like that."

"Oh it's fine," Alexis assures. "He doesn't mean it badly. Like the other day when he told me that I was acting like you. It's not a put-down because I know he loves you."

"What were you doing like me?"

"I was right and he was wrong."

"Oh, okay."

Castle smirks at the exchange; the easy banter between the two women has been a long time coming. He has always known that eventually they would settle into a comfortable relationship, but he was worried that they would never really bond. Now he spends more time worrying that they're ganging up on him.

They drive for a long time, stopping once for gas before heading down a long and winding road in the woods that most New Yorkers wouldn't know existed. Kate's fingers tap on the steering wheel to the country music that filters out of the speakers, the only station that comes in. Castle can see her getting lighter and lighter with every mile that passes, the horror of this last weeks case forgotten as she gets closer to home. She told him that she spent summers here with her cousins, outside all day, splashing in the creek instead of bathing, barefoot until walking on gravel was no different than walking on carpet, falling asleep under the shade of a large tree, waking only to the sound of a lone car passing on the road. He covets the Kate of back then, free and happy, unencumbered by life. He hopes he gets to see her soon.

* * *

Alexis sits in a camp chair and observes the pandemonium around her. Knowing Jim and Kate, she assumed their family would be warm and accepting, which they were, but she never guessed that the children would be running around screaming while various adults chased them with water guns. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine that Jim would be the one to bring the plethora of water guns and instigate the entire thing either. Even sitting on the sidelines like this, she's enjoying herself immensely.

"Doctors, lawyers, EMT's, firefighters, cops, military," Castle ticks off, sitting down next to her. "This family is like the Justice League of America."

Alexis giggles and nods her head.

"Between you and me, lets call them that forever."

"Deal."

He reaches over to shake her hand on it and she smiles.

"Do you think that her day to day handling of firearms gives her an advantage?" Castle asks, motioning to Kate who has just dived behind one of the lean-tos that are used as clubhouses for the kids.

"Yes, but if she keeps firing like that she's going to run out of ammo."

As if on cue, Kate took aim and fired, then frowned and looked into the water tank. Cursing, she crept over to the old horse trough turned wading pool and plunged the gun in, watching over her shoulder the entire time.

"She's out, she's out!" Jim hollers from his spot behind a bush.

"No! It's a refueling station! Olly-olly oxen free!"

"Attack!"

Kate jumps up from the ground and begins haphazardly squirting at the kids who have seemed to place the highest value on her head. She twists carefully out of their grasps and hops into one of the buildings, closing the door behind her.

"Chicken!" a few of the kids chorus, guns aimed at the door.

"More like winner, winner, chicken dinner!" Kate hollers back, shuttering the windows.

"You're gonna cook like a chicken dinner in there."

"And you'll be out there starving!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"So?"

Alexis chuckles and shakes her head.

"I think Beckett family water wars are more intense than Castle family laser gun tournaments."

"Which is why we never invite Kate, she'd take us both."

"Okay first of all, whoever built that fake school house with a hatch on top is a genius. Second of all, how long is she going to perch on the roof like that?"

"We take our games seriously," Jim's sister Carol notes, pulling up a chair next to them. "The first water gun fight was all Johanna's idea. Jim and Katie keep it going for her."

"They really go all out," Castle says. "That Super Soaker back pack doesn't come cheap."

"My big brother sometimes thinks he's still seventeen."

"Hey, it happens to the best of us."

One of the children suddenly fired, catching Kate in the stomach. She fell dramatically and rolled off the back of the building and all the kids rushed around to bag their catch.

"One hundred points, one hundred points!" they chanted.

"What do one hundred points get?"

"Eternal glory."

"Good to know."

"I don't know why they always go for Katie, she may be worth the most, but if they collected a few of their parents, they would come out with more points all around."

"So how much is a military guy worth?" Castle asks, pointing at Kate's cousin Jeff, who is upset that none of the kids ever go after him.

"He's a specialist in the Guard so basically he does math all day long. He's a nerd with a powerful employer."

"Is this all written down somewhere?"

"In the book of family folklore," Carol jokes. "There used to be water gun war rules but they were abandoned once too many people started playing, which is the mark of any civilized society."

Castle chuckles.

"Anything else we should know?"

"I'll let you find out on your own."

"Fair enough."

There is a loud scream from the direction of the kids and a moment of pandemonium before Kate emerges from the group carrying Cassie who looks just fine, but is creating quite the racket.

"Just let me see it," Kate is saying, while the little girl continues the crocodile tears.

"No! It is hurting!"

"Yes I know that but I don't think looking at it is going to make it hurt worse," Kate reasons, sitting down at the picnic table. Cassie sniffles and removes her hand from her knee, whimpering and making a big show of it.

"Well there's good news and bad news. The bad news is that your leg is going to have to come off."

"No!"

"Yep, we're going to have to chop it off right here," Kate explains, making a cutting motion with her hand. "It won't take too long. But the good news is that I am sure someone would be willing to run into town and buy you a peg leg. And maybe a parrot for your shoulder and a patch for you eye."

"That is not funny Kate," Cassie says darkly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not gonna fall for it."

"See, now you're mad at me and you've totally forgotten that you even got hurt, huh?"

"You are more eviler than I imagined."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"I've never had popcorn made over a campfire," Castle muses, tipping the bowl in Kate's direction. "I don't think I will ever be able to make it a different way."

"I'm in total agreement," Kate says with a nod.

"You know what I think?"

"Hmm?"

"I think that the Hamptons are nice, but I wouldn't mind having a house out here. It's quiet."

"Yeah, it's nice. I always forget how much I love it until I'm here for a while."

Castle nods and drops his arm around her while they continue to watch the fire and listen to her family's hijinx as they play some game on the lawn. Kate has been up all day participating, even pulling Castle and Alexis in with her. Now that night has fallen, she just wants to sit back with her husband and relax.

"I always wanted this for Alexis," he confesses after a moment. "A big family, lots of love. I mean, no one could ever love her as much as I do, but it doesn't hurt to have more, you know? I think she really missed out."

"She's got it now," Kate says with a grin. "I think they like her better than they like me."

Castle chuckles and reaches into the bowl for more popcorn.

"You've got it too, you know. My family is your family and all that."

"There's a deep Appalachia joke in there somewhere, I just can't find it."

"I owe you a pity laugh."

He smiles and kisses the top of her head while she sighs and tries to figure out how to word her next sentence.

"Castle?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"I'm just glad that whatever children we might have someday will get to grow up like this."

She smiles; clearly they are ruminating along the same lines. She finds that for the first time the thought doesn't scare her out of her mind, nor does it even frighten her a little. For some reason right now she wants to jump in with both feet. The last time she did that she ended up happier than she'd ever been in her life. If she believed in signs, this would be one.


End file.
